


FF #29: Prejudice

by kindheitstraum



Series: Written in a Flash [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prompt:</b> Flash Fic #29: Up Close and Personal</p><p>Celebrities really are different up close and in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #29: Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. I'm sorry! (But please comment anyway. :))  
> And I'm not _really_ happy with how this turned out, but I ran out of time. Sorry again!  
>  EDIT: What I forgot to mention: I googled the names of the universities and the name of that bar. I'm sorry if it's completely wrong or something.  
> (Don't I apologize often, huh?)

Okay. So maybe she _did_ like the music of that stupid band that every one was into. It was no big deal. Except that she told everyone in her life that she couldn’t stand that the musicians were so aware of themselves and seemed to sell their bodies instead of their music. (Which was partly true. There was no concert, where they weren’t shirtless.)  ****

So of course she was a little jealous when her two best friends, Sara and Iris, got tickets to the stupid concert, which was sold out within exactly 23 seconds. But it was not like she couldn’t enjoy herself on a Friday night. She was 21, going to MIT and on top of her class. She was pretty and could be breathtaking if she wanted to. If she wasn’t going to that concert, she was going to get wasted and make out with the first hot guy who would approach her. That was her plan. And the reason she was standing in front of her closet and was trying to come up with an outfit. Just when she decided to wear a short blue skirt decorated with sequins to make sure that she got the attention she wanted to, her door flew open and Sara walked in. Unlike Felicity, Sara wasn’t going to MIT, but to Hult and was studying business (they met at a bar freshmen year and made fun of every guy who tried to hit on them and were inseparable ever since), but she was so used to being in Felicity’s dorm that the whole floor knew her and greeted her every time she was there.

“Where are you going?,” she wanted to know the instant she saw the skirt and her smirk disappeared and she looked a little sick.

“Lord Hobo.” Felicity grabbed a top from her drawer and nodded when she decided that it could work.

“You can’t,” Sara shook her hand and walked straight to Felicity, grabbing the top. “And this top and that skirt? No.”

“Why? I’ve decided not to stay in tonight. And I like that combo.” She tried to get her top back, but Sara already threw it somewhere behind her and was looking in Felicity’s closet.

“You won’t stay in. But,” Sara started, but smiled when she saw something she liked. It was a white (and a little transparent) blouse. Sara teared the arms off and gave it to Felicity. “Wear your black bra under that. The lace-decorated one. And wear matching panties if you want to get laid tonight. You know hat? Wear them anyway. You can’t be sure that you don’t want to get laid.”

Felicity was confused and tilted her head to the side. “Where are we going? I thought you and Iris had tickets for the concert.”

“You remember when we told you that we got two tickets from someone who goes to Longy?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes. Iris told the story a million times. She had to go bra-less to seduce that guy for them.”

“Well. We may have lied a little bit.” Sara reached for the back pocket of her jeans and took out _three_ tickets with VIP passes.

And since Felicity was a genius, it took her 2.3 seconds to understand. “Oh no. I’m not going there. If I’m going to see a hot shirtless guy today that’ll be because I’ll be about to get laid, Sara. I’m not watching some assholes selling sex and ignoring music.”

“Too late. You are coming. Iris is waiting outside. So hurry. And don’t even try to tell me that you hate their music, because I saw your most played list on iTunes.”

 

“Just because they have good music, it doesn’t mean that I want to see them live,” Felicity lied in the subway.

“I saw your search history,” Iris just said and by the look of her face, it was obvious that she was amused.

“I really don’t get why you don’t want to go, ’Licity. Everyone wants to see the _Emerald Archers_ in flesh and blood. Everyone but you.”

“That’s because I can see that they are idiots.”

Iris leaned forward. “Well, I don’t care. They are hot and they make great music. They can be the greatest idiots on the planet if they want to be.”

 

“I get that someone from a _music_ school lets himself get seduced and loses the tickets but how did you manage to get VIP passes?,” Felicity wondered when they passed the line and got directly in.

“Oliver Queen used to date my sister,” Sara mumbled after a few seconds of silence. “He hooked us up.”

“Wait, you know him?”

Sara shrugged. “I went to High School with all of them. I mean they are a few years older, but I knew them. Yeah. But no more questions on that. You can annoy me tomorrow.”

And because they weren’t watching where they were walking (or Felicity didn’t), Felicity crashed into someone.

“You should watch where you’re going,” a male voice said into her ear and let go of her wrist he had caught to keep her from falling on her ass.

“Or maybe you can watch where you’re going,” Felicity answered without looking up and rubbed her wrist. He had a really strong grasp. Her mouth nearly fell open, when she saw Oliver Queen in front of her.

“I’ll try to do that,” he flirted and his eyes flickered to her friends for a second and when he saw Sara, his eyes lit up. “Hey, Sara!” He seemed genuinely happy to see her, when they hugged. “How are you doing?”

“Hey, Ollie,” Sara smiled. “Really great. Thank you. Thank you for those VIP passes again.”

“Anytime. And you know you get the tickets for free, if you ask. You shouldn’t even have paid for them.”

“Oh we didn’t,” Sara grinned and nodded to Iris. “She can be very convincing if she wants to.”

“Nice to meet you,” Oliver held out his hand. “I’m Ollie.”

She grabbed his hand. “Iris.”

He turned back to Felicity and a smirk replaced his smile. “And you must be Felicity. Sara told be all about you.”

“She did?” Felicity’s voice was higher that usual, her surprise obvious.

“She did,” Oliver assured and held his hand out for her as well. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Felicity took his hand, but couldn’t bite back the comment. “How do you know that? I could be a bitch.”

“Like I said, Sara told me all about you.”

She crossed her arms. “Things like what?”

“Like you are the person to come to, if I spill a latte on my laptop.”

Felicity glanced at her best friend, who just shrugged. “Yeah. I could help with something like that.”

Oliver looked passed her for a second and the girls turned to see, what he was looking at. It looked like someone from the crew.

“I have to go now,” Oliver apologized and started to follow the crew member slowly. “Enjoy the show and make sure to stay after. The guys and I are going to go out after. You should join us.”

 

They were all buzzed if not drunk, when they hit the third bar for the night. It was nearly 1 A.M. and the group was talking while gesticulating wildly and laughing every couple of minutes.

After the show, which was really good as Felicity had to admit, Oliver had introduced them to the other band members. Felicity immediately hit it off with Tommy and Diggle (she had no idea, why he wanted to be called by his last name, but was sure that he mentioned it at their first bar) and was listening to funny tour memories, when Oliver joined them. Tommy was just telling her that Oliver had suggested to push the tour bus for seven miles, when they ran out of gas, and Felicity bursted out in laughter. “Please tell me that you tried.”

“We didn’t,” Oliver assured her and held out a colorful drink for her. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, completely unaware that she emptied her glass before that.

“Jackson, our driver, convinced me that a tour bus is a lot heavier than a car.”

“Too bad,” Felicity giggled and took a sip of her drink. It tasted good. “You know,” she said, “I really thought you were idiots before tonight. I mean you make great music. But I thought you were just going after the motto _sex sells_ and went shirtless instead of promoting your music. Seems like you celebrities really are different up close and personal.”

“Don’t worry,” Oliver answered. “You aren’t the first one. We get comments like that everyday.”

“I’m sorry anyway.”

He smiled and Felicity noticed that the other two guys were gone and talking to her friends. “Can I ask you a favor?,” he guided her attention back to him.

“If it’s something I can do, sure.”

Oliver seemed nervous when he talked. “I really did spill a latte on my laptop. Could you maybe see if you can recover some files?”

Felicity’s mouth fell open. “How dare you torture a computer like that? Where is that poor thing?”


End file.
